Once Upon A Time: The Missing Child
by Black-Sakura-44
Summary: It seems that Henry isn't the only one that believes Storybrooke is actually a story come to life! Question is, what's Alaula's story?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

A/N: Here's another story, hopefully I'll be a bit more faithful to this one then my other ones. Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you!

Once Upon A Time: The Missing Child

Prologue

Aurora stood by the cradle and stared at the empty bed that should have held her precious daughter. Words couldn't describe the anguish, pain, and sadness that were coiled inside of her just waiting to be unleashed, but she was numb. Her baby was gone and she couldn't feel anything anymore, what was the point if the light in her life had been stolen away.

What was the point?

She lightly ran her hand down the blanket she had gifted her daughter on the day of her birth. She had spent many hours tolling over the delicate designs embroidered onto the blanket, each one filled with thoughts of her unborn child.

Her chest suddenly started to feel tight, like it was holding back a dam of… something and when she couldn't take it anymore an inhuman wail burst from her mouth echoing throughout the castle with it sadness, pain, and anguish.

Her baby… her little one… she was gone… and she might just be gone… forever…

~)0(~

Alaula was a special child because not only did she inherit her mother's beautiful voice, she inherited her great great grandmother's magic, a powerful sorceress. And it just so happened that there was a certain magical being in the Enchanted Forest that loved children, but loved children with magic even more. The more magic they had the more he had to have them and he coveted Alaula the most.

It also just so happened that one Maleficent knew whom this magical being was, where to find him, and had what he wanted most.

So there she was, standing by the Bottomless Well waiting for said magical being to arrive, for the past half hour…

"When I get my hands on him-"

"You'll do what, my dear Maleficent? Strangle me, burn me, stab me, use my bones for soup, and my kidneys for pie? Hmm? Nooo, well then I suggest you shut up and tell me what it is you want my services for."

From the shadows emerged the famed, sneaky, and deviously wicked Rumpelstiltskins, looking for all the world as if he was the one who had been waiting there for half an hour instead of the dark sorceress. In other words his usual self.

"How kind of you to finally show yourself 'Stiltskins, and here I thought you wouldn't be able to make it seeing as you're supposed to be imprisoned, no?"

Rumpelstiltskins smirked and casually sauntered over to Maleficent, his eyes darting to the covered basket by her feet before going back to her, his smirk growing.

"I thought you would have learned by now that nothing can hold me prisoner, at least, not for very long anyways! Now," he asked his voice turning hard, "what is it you want?"

"I want protection from the curse the Evil Queen is planning to use. I know you created it so that means you know a way around -"

"I can't offer you protection from the curse... but I can offer you something else."

"And what is that?"

"A happy ending, but for a price, like always."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and sighed, typical 'Stiltskins. "Name it."

"Aluala-"

"Done."

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskins jumped forward and grabbed Maleficent by the neck and squeezed threateningly, "I wasn't finished!"

Maleficent nodded quickly, her eyes seeming to almost bug out of their sockets with the force of Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

Loosening his hold slightly he continued, "I want Aluala for good, you don't get to come back and ask for her back, and if anyone tries to take her away from me, you'll stop them, agreed?" Maleficent nodded again.

"Good!" Rumpelstiltskins said cheerfully and scooped up the basket, folding the blanket covering it back to look at the sleeping girl nestled inside.

"Why hello Alaula, say hello to your new guardian."

As though she was waiting to hear those very words, Alaula opened her big blue eyes and stared right at Rumpelstiltskins, causing his smile to widen. "You're gonna like it with me, I'm lots of fun!"

"And I can already tell we're gonna have lots of fun together…"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hopefully as time goes by I can make my chapters longer, but until then I hope this suffices. I'm also interested in getting a Beta reader, if anyone is interested please let me know!

Once Upon A Time: The Missing Child

Chapter 1

Today was just like any other day to Alaula as she opened up the pawnshop that Mr. Gold owned, flipping the sign to say "We're Open" instead of closed, and set to work filling the register back up with money, dusting, and taking inventory to make sure everything was where she left it last Friday. After all that was taken care of, Alaula sat down in the chair by the front store's window and proceeded to watch the small town wake up from its night's slumber.

This was a habit she'd had ever since she realized that there was something strange about Storybrooke, she couldn't figure out at the time so she'd done the only thing she could do, and that was watch the people.

She found that certain people reminded her of storybook characters such as Leroy being Grumpy and Ruby being Little Red Riding Hood. It was silly she knew, being why she never told anyone, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that some how it was connected after all even the town's name sounded like storybook. Ironic things like that always happened in fairytales, but she couldn't prove anything so she kept her musings to herself.

After passing the day away with people watching and running to Granny's Café for a quick lunch, Alaula's day was shaping up to be the same as last week with no new customers entering the store.

She took a cursory look around her second home, if she admitted it to herself, and wasn't surprised that it looked more like an antique shop than a pawnshop. After all, Mr. Gold always did have a knack at acquiring people's belongings.

Persian rugs hung from one of the walls and were rolled up on the floor, bookshelves lined the walls with books that were older than her, armoires, wardrobes, desks, lamps, vases, pictures, and other furniture were arranged stylishly around the store to attract customers.

Behind and in the counter that housed the cash register were some of the more precious and expensive items housed in the pawnshop such as rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Alaula loved to look at them and imagine what it would be like to own some of the fancy jewelry, but she would never buy any of it because she liked to spend her money on things like books and music. Besides, unlike her best friend Mary, she didn't go on dates looking for true love. She'd long since given up on the concept.

In the back of the store were shelves lined with people's belongings that were being kept on hold until their owners could pay to get them back. Every once in a while someone would come to make a payment, but most ended up not keeping up with the payments and losing their item. Alaula hated that part of her job, but no one ever gave her a really hard time about it. They knew she was just doing her job and would help them if she could, but she was powerless when it came to such things.

Sighing at all the unjust things in the world, Alaula prepared to close up for the day when Miss Blanchard entered the store, the tiny bell attached to the door ringing cheerfully as though it too were excited for finally getting a customer.

"Good evening Miss Blanchard!" Alaula chirped a bright smile covering her face that Miss Blanchard reciprocated.

"Good evening Alaula, and how many times must I ask you to call me at least Mary Margaret when I'm at your store?"

"I'm afraid it's Mr. Gold's policy that I must be respectful to every customer that enters that door whether they want it or not," Alaula stated coming around from behind the counter to greet her friend with a hug.

"So how was work today? Any pranks or sweet gestures made by your kids today?"

"No everything was fairly normal today, though I have noticed that Henry's seemed a bit down for a while now. I thought maybe a book of fairytales might cheer him up a bit, give him something to lose himself in you might say."

"He hasn't been showing his face around here lately either, hmm. Well, we have a few books of fairytales over in this section," Alaula said gesturing to the second bottom self of a bookcase near the store's window. "Though most of them are very old Grimm versions of fairytales, but you're welcome to look through them."

Mary nodded with a smile and bent down slightly to take a look at the books while Alaula headed back to behind the counter. Though not two minutes later Mary was at the counter with a big book in her hands that Alaula didn't recognize at all. "I'd like this one Alaula, I think Henry will love this book."

Alaula nodded with a smile and wrote down the book's name, author, and description figuring that Mr. Gold had come in while she was out and added the book to the store.

"That'll come to $11.50 Miss Blanchard is there anything else that you would like to purchase or perhaps sell?" Alaula asked with a sneaky smile that Mary just rolled her eyes at. "No, that will be it Miss Glenn, thank you for your time."

"Of course."

The two eyed each other before bursting out laughing.

"You're so silly Alaula! How does Mr. Gold stand your antics day in and day out?"

"I'm not silly all the time! Just with you because you're my bestest best buddy in the whole wide world!"

"Yes well, I'd best get going, my stomach is growling for food and I shan't disappoint it any longer. Come by for dinner sometime this week. It's been far too long since we've gotten together for dinner."

Alaula went over the various things she had to do this week, store on Monday through Friday seven to twelve one to four, and on-call secretary to Mr. Gold except for Fridays. Always busy doing thing for Mr. Gold it seemed like. "Alright, how about Friday?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Right then, hope Henry enjoys the book, and give him my best will you? I don't know when I'll see the little guy again."

"Okay, bye Alaula!"

"Bye!"

With that Mary left leaving Alaula to close up shop and head home to file some papers for Mr. Gold that she'd put off until today. Maybe he would tell her where he got the book from, as it seemed a lot of the items he acquired came about the strangest of ways, and she always loved hearing his stories.

Putting it off her mind for now, she turned the sign and locked the door before heading off home to her filing and Mr. Gold.

~)0(~

By the time Friday rolled around Alaula was almost desperate for a change in her daily routine. Sure she enjoyed people watching but after doing it for several hours each day for five days, enough was enough! She used to have Henry to temper her boredom every once in a while, but ever since he stopped showing up she's been bore stiff.

That day she was having dinner with her best friend Mary though so she had something to look forward to that day.

Just as that thought went through her head Henry came rushing into the store with the very same book she'd sold to Mary four days ago.

A smile appeared on her face at that. Mary was so good with people, always caring about them and knowing what they needed to brighten up their day. Too bad she seemed to lack the same sense for herself.

"Hey Henry, where have you been these last few weeks? I was getting a little worried that you'd grown bored with me and left me all by my lonesome."

Henry's smile seemed to brighten up the room a little as he directed a kilowatt smile to Alaula. "Sorry I was just feeling a little sad and didn't want to make you sad as well, but I'm all better now!"

Alaula smiled at his compelling emotions that brightened up her outlook on life just a little whenever he was around. It was nice to see someone so full of life with not a care in the world.

"I'm glad you're all better now. What's that book you got there?" she asked even though she knew where he had gotten it from.

"Miss Blanchard gave it to me. It's about this place called the Enchanted Forest that gets turned into Storybrooke by the Evil Queen! But get this; I think its actually real and that everyone here are actually characters from this book!"

Alaula's eyes widened at what Henry was saying. Not only did he just basically agree with her theory that people here in Storybrooke were like characters from fairytales, but there was a book (that she sold!) agreeing with her too! What were the chances of that?

"That's some theory you got there, but what makes you think it's real?" Alaula asked cautiously. She didn't want to get her hopes up just yet nor hurt Henry's feelings on the matter.

Henry rolled his eyes at her and huffed before explaining. "Because! Everyone here acts like fairytale characters! Like Miss Blanchard, she Snow White and my mother, she's the Evil Queen who preformed the curse. It all makes sense!"

Alaula looked at Henry, really looked at him. She could tell he really believed in his theory, probably more than she did and that worried her. She didn't want him getting so invested in his idea and then it turn out as really nothing, but maybe he was right. Maybe it was her that just needed to put a little faith into their idea, into people. Maybe she would be surprised by the outcomes they got…

"Okay Henry, I believe you, but what do you want to do about it?"

"Save the people of Storybrooke, and to do that we need to find Emma." Henry opened up the book to a page with a picture of a little baby wrapped in a blanket with the words Emma embroidered onto it.

"She's the one who can break the curse, we have to do is find her and bring her here."

"And how exactly are we going to find her? I'm pretty sure there's no one named Emma in Storybrooke."

Cue kilowatt smile. "She's not in Storybrooke, she's in Boston, and she's my real mother."

What?... Oh dear, she hoped this wasn't what she thought it was about.

"Henry, are you sure you really believe in this idea of yours, or do you really just want to meet your real mom?"

Henry huffed in anger and impatience. "I'm sure of it! She's the only person named Emma that's related to anyone in Storybrooke, it makes sense!"

"…"

"Please 'Laula, you have to believe me. No one else will start to believe unless I have an adult with me, please!"

Leap of faith, leap of faith. "Alright, we'll send a letter to her asking her to come here to meet you because you want to see your real mom. If that doesn't work we'll just think of something else. 'K?"

Shaking his head Henry said, "I've already taken care of it. You just have to be on standby until she come here."

Kids. "Okay."

"Great! I'll see you on Tuesday 'Laula!" Henry said, rushing out the door and causing the bell to go crazy as the door slammed shut behind him.

"See ya…"

Hopefully this wouldn't all get thrown back into her face or Henry's. Man she really wished four o'clock would arrive sooner…


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks goes out to those who reviewed and my quick Beta Reader!

Once Upon A Time: The Missing Child

Chapter 2

"Alaula,"

A little girl with long wavy strawberry blond locks looked up from the daisy chain in her hands at hearing her name being called.

"Yes?"

There was no response so the little girl shrugged and went back to work on her daisy chain, her sky blue eyes focused on creating the perfect sized whole to slip the next daisy stem through. She was making it for Mr. Gold since his last one had fallen apart due to old age. He said that he loved the little gifts she always gave him, so she wanted this one to be even more perfect than the last one was.

"Alaula,"

Hearing her name again, the little girl stood up from the floor of the flower-covered meadow she was in and looked around. Someone must be calling for her, as she was not imagining the voice calling out to her.

Taking a tentative step away from her cozy little spot, Alaula looked left and right, behind and front, yet still she saw no one. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, she sat back down in her spot and picked a few more daisies for her chain.

"Alaula,"

This time the little girl sprung up from the ground and twirled in a circle trying to find the voice.

"Who's there?" she yelled out, a pout on her pink lips and her hands on her hips. She couldn't understand what the voice wanted from her. Did it just like saying her name? Well then, she was just going to ignore it she decided and plopped back down to the ground. Keeping an eye on her surroundings, Alaula went back to making the daisy chain.

Several minutes went by without her hearing the voice again so she decided that the voice must have left to go do other more interesting things. With a content sigh she stretched out her wiry limbs and focused more intently on the daisy chain, singing a song softly under her breath.

"_Beware the one whose tongue is quick_

_He can trick you out of anything_

_If you want something he can get it for you_

_But there's a price for everything_

_He doesn't need gold or jewels_

_Nor crystal balls or voodoo spells_

_He can have it all but what he does want_

_Is the right to your first-born baby_

_For his name is Rumpelstiltskin,"_

Finally finishing the daisy chain, Alaula looked up at the sky and realized that rain clouds had covered the sun, creating a dark and gloomy atmosphere. She suddenly didn't feel so safe anymore in her little flower covered meadow, so she got up, stuffed the daisy chain in her pocket, and proceeded to walk to the path that led to her home.

"Alaula,"

"Ahhhh!" the little girl screamed as lightening flashed, rain pelted down, and the wind blew fiercely. She was terrified and didn't know why the weather was taking a turn for the worst or why the voice kept calling to her!

"Alaula,"

"Alaula."

"Alaula!"

"ALAULA!"

A pair of arms wrapped around her and suddenly everything went black.

"Ahhhhh!"

Alaula sat straight up in her bed, panting heavily as her dream faded to the recesses of her mind. What was all that about?

Taking a few calming breathes to settle down her heart, Alaula lay back down on her bed contemplating her latest dream.

For a while now she had been having these strange dreams of herself as a child, the only problem was, they were more like memories than dreams. She knew where the meadow was, as she went there as a child, and the song she sung Mr. Gold had sung to her, yet she couldn't for the life of her ever remember being kidnapped before. At least that's what seemed to have happened.

Sighing quietly turned over to her side and viewed the alarm clock resting on her nightstand. It read four a.m. Monday and it only caused her to moan in frustration. Why couldn't she get a decent night's sleep when she had to get up early in the morning? It was like the Sand Man was punishing her for something she didn't do.

"Might as well get up seeing as I won't be able to fall back asleep."

Alaula got up and trudged down the hall occasionally bumping into the wall, until she got to the staircase and took it down to the first floor. She then swung a right into the dining room; then took another right entering the kitchen.

"Hello Alaula."

"Ahh!"

Screaming at the sound of the unexpected voice, Alaula promptly flicked on the light switch and sighed in relief at seeing Mr. Gold.

"Oh thank goodness it's only you Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold tilted his head a confused smile on his face. "And who did you think I could have been, my dear? A kidnapper, hmm?"

The smile on Alaula's face disappeared the instant he said kidnapper as her dream rushed back to the forefront of her mind.

"Yes." She looked him in the eye and asked him the question that had been plaguing her for the past fifteen minutes. "Was I kidnapped when I was younger?"

Mr. Gold eyed her for a moment before speaking, his voice light. "No, you weren't. What has you thinking that you were?"

"Oh it's nothing-"

"'Tis not nothing my dear if it bothers you so much." Mr. Gold stood up right and limped over to the breakfast nook and patted the window seat with his hand. "Come, sit down, I'll make you a cuppa and then we talk."

Nodding in agreement, Alaula slid down onto the window seat and rested her arms on the table in front of her.

Looking around she couldn't help but be wowed by the Tuscany style kitchen with its fire place-like styled overhang over the stove and oven, the wooden beams on the ceiling, the cream tiles that lined the walls, and the overall homey feeling the kitchen gave out. This was her second favorite room in the house, the first being the library on the second floor. It only just lost because of the lack of cozy chairs to snuggle in, but it was still a lovely room.

A mug of piping hot tea was set down in front of her arms, stirring her from her thoughts and she immediately reached for the mug, the warmth from it making her overall mood improve just a bit.

"Now then," Mr. Gold sighed as he stiltedly took a seat beside her, "what's this about you being kidnapped?"

Alaula stared down into her tea before taking a sip, contemplating on how much she should tell him and be embarrassed for it.

"I had this dream where I was in the meadow with all the flowers, the one I used to go to all the time as a child. I was making you a daisy chain when I heard my name being called," she stopped her and took a steadying gulp of tea to calm her nerves. "I couldn't see who it was so I ignored it, but it kept coming back and soon it's yelling my name and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me so tight… Then it goes black. So you see, I can't help but think it's a blocked memory coming through. Yet I don't want to believe it's true either."

She turned to Mr. Gold then and saw a contemplative look on his face before his chocolate colored eyes met hers. "Well I can tell you this Alaula. As long as you have been in my care, you've never been kidnapped before. Maybe this is some… manifestation of your mind to justify the way you left your family to come live with me?"

"No!" Alaula exclaimed quickly taking Mr. Gold's hands in her own. "You've been nothing but kind and generous with me these past ten years. I don't blame you at all for what happened. In fact, I'm thankful that you did take me and I can't being to thank you enough for everything-"

"Shhh my dear," Mr. Gold said cupping my cheek in his large warm hand. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm just glad that you're still keeping this old man company in this big lonely house of his when you could have moved out years ago."

Alaula smiled at that and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up with her cup of tea. "You're not old Mr. Gold, just matured."

With that she quickly rushed out of the kitchen desperate to hide her flaming cheeks from a certain smirking matured man.

~)0(~

The sudden sound of the store bell ringing Tuesday afternoon brought Alaula from the back of the store to the front and she immediately spotted Henry.

"Henry!" she exclaimed gathering him up in her arms for a bearlike hug. "You had me so worried when your mother came in here looking for you two days in a row. What were you think mister? Giving me a heart attack like that."

Alaula looked up from Henry and started a bit when she noticed another person inside the store. She pulled back from Henry a bit and turned him around in her arms so that they were both facing the mysterious lady.

"And who is this Henry?"

Henry smirked, "This is my mom, _Emma_," he said his young voice breaking as he explained how he brought Emma here.

As Henry explained his wild adventure to Boston and back with his real mom Alaula couldn't believe how convincing the little guy could be to get Emma all the way here to Storybrooke.

"You went all the way to Boston? Henry I thought we agreed on sending a letter, not yourself!"

"I improvised," he said shrugging his shoulders with an unashamed look on his face.

She sighed in exasperation before turning her attention to Emma.

"Sorry about him, once he gets an idea in his head he can't let go of it."

"Yeah, that's how I ended up here." Emma then turned to Henry.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Bye Henry."

"Bye 'Laula. Oh! Meet me at Granny's Café tomorrow morning, okay. Bye!"

Alaula shook her head at the situations that boy got himself into. It was a wonder his mother wasn't half insane by now. Shaking her head, she headed into the back room again to do some more cleaning and reorganizing of the shelves.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks goes out to my Beta Reader KayleeThePete and Angie7001 for reviewing every chapter so far. Thanks and enjoy!

Once Upon A Time: The Missing Child

Chapter 3

"Do you want a hot chocolate, Henry?"

Henry nodded yes so Alaula called over Ruby for a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, remembering how Henry liked the way Mary made her hot chocolate.

As they both waited for Emma to show up so they (or more like Henry) could ambush her, Alaula thought back to that morning when she heard a sound that had not been heard in Storybrooke for a long time. The old clock tower on Main Street had started working again as if by magic…or a good mechanic.

Whatever caused it to work again had people in a flutter, certain that it was the start of something new and good for Storybrooke, and Alaula couldn't help but agree.

"Here you are, sweetheart," Ruby said setting down a mug of hot chocolate in front of Henry. "Whipped cream with cinnamon on top. Enjoy!"

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned to face Henry, as did Alaula, curious as to what he wanted, maybe more cinnamon on his hot chocolate?

"Yeah?"

"When Emma, the new girl, comes in can you give her a hot chocolate like mine and have it charged to us?"

Now wasn't Henry lenient with her money.

"Sure, sweetheart."

Alaula gave Henry a look that he replied to with a sheepish smile.

"You know Henry, usually someone asks the person who buys them things first before spending their money willy-nilly."

"Look! Here comes Emma!"

Looking over to where Henry was pointing, Alaula saw Emma enter the café with one of the horrid newspapers that had been going around this morning. It was sad that the only thing Sydney could think of to put on the front-page news was something that had probably been an accident. From what she had seen, Emma was almost desperate to leave Storybrooke. There was no way she would deliberately destroy the town sign, for it would only land her in jail in Storybrooke, a place where she did not want to be.

But then again there was never anything too exciting about _The Mirror_ because nothing ever happened in Storybrooke. That is, until Emma came to town.

"I did. I like cinnamon too."

Henry's voice stirred her from her thoughts and saw that Emma was now aware that she and Henry were there.

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk with 'Laula and me."

Emma sighed before gesturing for Henry and Alaula to hurry up. Alaula, still having to pay the bill, waved her hand at Emma to go ahead without her while she paid.

Walking over to the cash register, she took out some cash and waited for Ruby to ring up her total; Sheriff Graham came up behind to most likely pay his bill as well.

"Not the most approachable of people is she?"

Alaula turned to him, smiling sweetly. "Are you sure it isn't your bad jokes?"

He frowned at her while she laughed. "I'm kidding, Sheriff, you have a good sense of humor. Emma's probably just tired and on guard because of this morning's newspaper. I bet she thinks that most everyone in this town, barring Henry, is against her."

She paid for the drinks and then left though not before saying, "Don't worry Sheriff, I'm positive she likes you too."

Graham shook his head wondering where Alaula's unusually playful mood was coming from.

~)0(~

By the time Alaula caught up to Henry and Emma, they were already at the school and nearing the entrance. Alaula jogged over to them and ruffled Henry's hair before landing a smooch on his cheek that he promptly wiped off.

"Why do you always do that 'Laula?"

"Because I can!" she explained with a smirk. "So, did you tell Emma here about Project Cobra?"

"Yep, and she's already agreed to it."

"What!" Emma cried out.

"I've gotta go, but I'll find you later so we can get started; if you have any questions just ask 'Laula. I knew you'd believe me!" Henry said as he took off to class, smoothly ignoring Emma's question.

"I never said I did!"

"Why else would you be here?"

Alaula walked over to where Emma was staring off after Henry with a mixture of exasperation and amusement, and gave her a little pat on the back. "It's best just to go along for your sake and Henry's."

Emma looked over at her and asked, "How can you go along with what the kid is saying? Storybook characters having amnesia, not aging for however many years, and evil curses? How can I believe in something like that?"

Alaula looks at Emma for a moment before looking ahead. "It's called faith, Emma."

Seeing her friend Mary, Alaula waved before turning back to the entrance of the school to head back to her shop, certain that Mary would have a talk with Emma. And maybe Mary could help restore Emma's faith in the idea that anything is possible.

~)0(~

Later back at the store, Alaula was sitting in a her chair reading a book when the door opened and Mr. Gold walked in looking his usual sharp self with a charcoal gray three-piece suit and a crimson red handkerchief stuffed into his suit's front pocket.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold!" Alaula chirped, rising from her chair and moving a bit closer to him. "Did you see the clock tower? Everyone's talking about it. Archie reckons the innards of the clock straightened themselves out, but I believe the mayor finally just sent a mechanic in there to fix it."

Mr. Gold smiled. "Yes, I did see it. In fact, I noticed when it first started working again late last night. Makes you wonder what might have possessed a mechanic to start working so late at night, now doesn't it?"

Alaula furrowed her eyebrows, not quite sure what Mr. Gold was getting at. If it wasn't a mechanic, then what caused the clock to work again?

"I guess… Anyway, what brings you to your pawnshop? Come to collect last week's money? I'll just go back and get it for you, shall I?"

Without another word, Alaula slipped back behind the counter and opened the safe where she kept the shop's earnings so as to prevent burglars from stealing it.

"Here you are, Mr. Gold," Alaula said as she came back around the counter to the front of the store and handed the cash to him.

"Why thank you, Alaula. That's why I hired you, my dear. You always know what I want before I ask for it," Mr. Gold said taking her hand and giving it an affectionate pat.

Alaula could feel her cheeks heat up as he complimented her. Mr. Gold was so free with his praises when he was with her, and she was embarrassed to say that she ate up the attention like a starved person.

She had had a crush on Mr. Gold ever since he took her in fifteen years ago from foster care. She saw him as her savior for rescuing her from that awful place and though she knew he wasn't perfect, near her age, or necessarily nice, he was good to her and that was all she cared about.

"Not all the time, Mr. Gold. You are still quite the enigma to me what with all your secret dealings and such. Not," Alaula rushed to say seeing Mr. Gold narrow his eyes slightly at her, "that it's any of my business. And if I did happen to overhear any such dealings I wouldn't remember it later."

He nodded, his light smile back on his face. "Very good, Alaula. Very good." He walked back towards the door before pausing and turning back towards her.

"I'm planning to pop in to see the mayor later tonight, why don't you join me? I find late night strolls to be quite peaceful."

"I'd love to take a night time stroll with you. I should be back home by then, I'll be waiting for you."

"Excellent! Well then my dear, until tonight."

"Tonight."

With a slight bow and smirk, Mr. Gold left the store and left butterflies brushing against the inside of Alaula's chest. She was giddy, nervous, anxious, and excited all at once. Should she change into something nicer than her t-shirt and skirt and wear makeup, or should she just go dressed as she normally was?

… She needed Mary.

Luck was on her side as Mary just so happened to be walking down Main Street, heading in her direction. Alaula quickly closed the store and greeted her friend outside with an enthusiastic hug. Mary staggered back a few steps before regaining her balance and hesitantly hugged her friend back. She only got a second's worth in before Alaula bounced back with a wide grin on her face.

She knew that look. "All right, tell me what Mr. Gold said to you this time."

"He asked me to take a night time stroll with him! He's never asked me to do that with him before, I'm making progress!" Alaula cried gleefully and clapped her hands.

Mary rolled her eyes, but her smile belied her amusement at her friend's antics and her happiness at her friend's excitement.

"I'm very happy for you, even if I don't know what you see in Mr. Gold."

"Yes, yes, yes. You think the man's a swindler and a thief; I've heard this all before. Anyway, I need your help deciding what I should wear for my stroll." Alaula gestured at herself helplessly. "You've been on dates before, right? I have no idea what to do, and the more I think about it, the more my chest wants to burst into a million pieces with anxiousness."

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll help you," Mary soothed, bringing her friend over to a bench so they could both sit down. She let Alaula take a few deep breaths before giving her advice.

"First," Mary said locking her eyes with her friend's, "you have to stay calm. Don't think of it as a date; think of it as just an outing between friends. You'll get too anxious if you think of it as a date, like you are now." Alaula nodded to show her understanding.

"Next, wear nice, warm clothing, like a black pair of jeans, a blouse, that turquoise one you have should be fine, and a white cardigan. Nice, warm, yet casual at the same time."

"Lastly, don't wear makeup. You don't usually wear any and a man like Mr. Gold will notice if you suddenly do. So until you actually are dating, don't wear makeup."

Alaula took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh, why was courtship - for it wasn't dating yet - so complicated? "I understand; thank you, Mary," she said with a small smile. She was so lucky to have Mary as a best friend.

"You're welcome."

She sat on the bench a few minutes more before getting up and dragging her friend with her. "Come over to my place. We can watch a movie and critique it together." Mary looked to be considering the proposal so Alaula threw in a bonus. "I'll make dinner for you," Alaula prodded.

"Okay."

"Great!" Hooking her arm with Mary's, Alaula led the way to her house all the while trying not to think of her non-date with Mr. Gold later that night.

~)0(~

Several hours after Mr. Gold came home, he rapped three times on Alaula's door signaling to her that it was he. She quickly opened the door and there he stood same three-piece suit, handkerchief, and his ever-handy cane.

"Good evening, my dear," Mr. Gold said with a smile. "Are you ready to go for that little stroll?"

"Of course! Let me just get a cardigan." She rushed back into her room grabbed her white cardigan from her desk chair and rejoined Mr. Gold outside her room. Together they traversed down the stairs, out the door, through the front yard, and finally exited the front gate. Here Mr. Gold offered her his arm, which she took, and set off at a quiet pace. Not in any hurry to get to the Mayor's house.

All was quiet at first, as the two enjoyed the lovely view of the night sky with all its twinkling stars out for gazing pleasure, and the light, cool breeze that was only just chilled a body slightly. So far it was an amazing stroll and it was only getting started for Alaula.

After a few more minutes of silence, Alaula decided to break it by directing a question to Mr. Gold.

"Did you get the dinner I left for you in the oven Mr. Gold?"

He nodded looking off into the distance while he answered.

"Yes, it was very lovely, my dear. I must say it's nice to have you cook for me again. I haven't sampled your delicacies since you were thirteen and even then you had the gift." He looked over at her and lightly squeezed her hand for a moment before putting it back onto his cane. Left over was a warm imprint of his hand that seemed to burn in a pleasant, if not distracting way. "It was a very thoughtful gesture, thank you."

Alaula blushed leaning forward so her hair functioned as a curtain between her and Mr. Gold.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you liked it."

"That I did my dear, that I did."

They had about a five-minute walk left to the mayor's house when they saw Emma and Henry walking down the street together looking closer than ever. "I'm glad she's getting along with Henry better then she was before," Alaula commented.

"Yes, thick as thieves they look, reminds me of when you were younger and used to follow me at every chance you got. Couldn't get rid of you even if I tried. But, now that I think about it, you stopped when you were around fifteen. What made you stop, hmm?"

Alaula stiffened at his inquirer. Was he on to her? Did he know that that was when she realized she had a crush on him and had decided she needed to act more mature? Please say he didn't.

"I don't remember. Maybe I grew out of it."

"Hmm, maybe."

A little while later they reached the mayor's house and Mr. Gold released Alaula's arm. "Now, would you be a dear and wait here while I have a quick chat with the mayor? It'll only take a second."

"That's fine."

Mr. Gold smiled at her and bestowed a kiss onto her fringe-covered forehead before entering the backyard of the mayor's house, leaving Alaula in a daze of happiness.


End file.
